


My Treat(y)

by waquenza



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bittersweet, F/F, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, mentions of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waquenza/pseuds/waquenza
Summary: Question.What if you and I were both daughters of monarchs, ones that had been allies for just over 100 years.Due to this long time friendship, we were introduced as kids and have been friends ever since.Then something unspeakable happens between our regions and the 100 year treaty had been put on a stilt. Because each ruling monarch knows so much about the other, this instantly could’ve resulted in a war.What did we do as friends?We got married.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	My Treat(y)

  
100 years time. The bond between the Vermillion and Turquoise Houses had been sound for that amount and then some. Being the only 2 sovereignties in the East, their ancestors decided to make peace to strengthen one another. Countless milestones have transpired since then; the borders between their lands are almost non-existent. 

On account of all the history between the two kingdoms, it was no surprise when Crown Princess Ryunjin requested Crown Prince Hyunjin to visit for personal matters, considering they were acquainted since birth. 

It was a surprise however when Prince Hyunjin never made it to the Vermillion Royal Palace, having been attacked on the familiar route. Him, his personal companion and 4 of the royal guards were brutally murdered, hours away from reaching their destination. 

Leaving his completely heartbroken twin sister, Princess Hwang Yeji, next in line for the throne and a strong distrust for the Vermillion House.

**_2 days after the attack._ **

Yeji sat in her personal sitting room, her long legs pulled close to her chest, wrinkling her day dress in the act. Her servant Chaeryeong, was not by means present. That was the first indication that something was off. 

Hwang Yeji didn’t go many places without her trustworthy servant accompanying her. She trusted her opinion more than most, having grown up right beside her.

Another tell sign was the letter Yeji held in her petite, dainty hand; the single page a creamy color that contrasted greatly against her skin. The page itself was insignificant, no, everything paled in comparison to the inky letters that were once on the singular page, having been smudged by a few drops of tears. Yeji’s tears.

She managed to bite back her sobs, though her tears were unable to be restrained, falling faster by the second as she reread the few sentences on the page. Over and over again she read the now defiled words; the apprehension she felt before opening the letter now solidifying into denial of her brother's death.

The same brother that taught her about the flora and fauna of the East when she was curious. The same brother that showed all the different kinds of ways to write a royal Turquoisan letter. The same brother that picked her up when she fell and treated all her wounds, then kissed over each bandage with a small charming smile on his face.

Hwang Hyunjin. Her brother that was ascending into the title of King in only a few months' time.

The rightful heir and ruler of the Turquoise House.

Yeji dropped the page onto the heavily veiled floors, her sobs finally coming to life beneath her tiny frame. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stubbornly accepted the truth. She cried on for hours, no one daring to interrupt her as she ordered.

The only thing she wanted at that moment was her brother to find her crying all alone. He would call her silly as he pulled her into his arms for comfort. Shushing her worries as she cried for pointless things; yes, she could almost imagine it now, the assuring smile her older brother would sport while he gazed with concerned eyes. 

Now all Yeji could do was imagine. As her older brother was no longer here to comfort her when she sobbed over ‘silly’ matters. She would never see his charming smile, hear his unique laugh, or watch as he teased her endlessly again. 

And she will never have his arms of warm comfort again.

And it hurt.

**_2 weeks after the attack._ **

Yeji stepped off the carriage with authority she didn’t know she had. She looked stronger than she felt, and it somewhat dismayed her. 

All of the guards present bowed once before standing straight again, on high alert considering they were on Vermillion Territory. 

Chaeryeong stood in front of her as she assessed the Turquoise Princess, making sure her garbs hadn’t been too disorganized in the hour-long journey. Yeji waved her off, already knowing their party had arrived late, her father already inside the moderately sized building. She walked up to the door, in confident strides, her pale blue-green ombre dress flowing against her slender legs soothingly.

2 footmen on either side of the doors pulled the doors open at her request, a herald loudly announcing their arrival (and how late she was). “Here comes Crown Princess Hwang Yeji of the Turquoisan Royal Household!”

Yeji stepped into the treaty room, bowing deeply along with Chaeryeong before a table that held many familiar faces. “I sincerely apologize for my late appearance.” She said fluidly. She felt the stares that were directed at her, and she consciously forced herself not to react.

Her father waved her off while the Vermillion Queen nodded once in greeting. She made her way over to her father, Chaeryeong standing with the other servants present. Sitting down on his right, her gaze briefly settled to the pages that littered the table. Multiple reports containing what happened, and how it happened. She glanced up hastily in an attempt to cover up her pain, meeting the eyes of the one person she didn’t want to see. 

Shin Ryujin. One of her closest friends. Or depending on how this meeting goes; she _was_ one of her closest friends. Ryujin looked at her with a steady gaze, asking the silent question of, ‘Are you okay?’

Yeji didn’t know in which sense she was referring to. Was she okay after her brother was murdered? Was she okay with taking his place and becoming the ruling sovereignty? Or was she just okay in general; seeing as they hadn’t seen each other in some months. She didn’t know, and decided not to answer by looking away, averting her eyes. Ryujin’s concern only grew in size.

Her father broke the tense silence by clearing his throat. “We were just discussing the finer details of the attack before you came Yeji.” He said gesturing to the gathering of papers on the table. She nodded her head in agreeance, “Do we know who did it?” She asked with her soft, slightly-scratchy voice. 

Her soft voice used to make Ryujin feel so many things, too many things. At this moment it only made her fret over her friend's condition. She answered her question just as softly, “It appears to be a band of mercenaries, we do not know who hired them as of yet.” Yeji’s face only contorted into a look of thought.

“Were there any markings or symbols at the scene of the attack?” She asked once more, her voice becoming more solid with every word she uttered. Ryujin shook her head in denial, making Yeji clench her jaw as she thought of all the likely reasons. Yeji steeled her eyes before setting her view on Ryujin, keeping eye contact as she asked another question. “May I ask why you summoned Prince Hyunjin?” Her eyes marginally faltered when she spoke her brother’s name.

Ryujin broke eye contact, looking towards her lap as a red flush covered her cheeks and ears at the question. The Queen, who was oddly silent, chuckled at her daughters’ reaction. She cleared her throat, gaining Yeji’s attention before answering in her daughter’s stead, “It seems that my daughter needed advice from the Prince about something personal.” She said while peeking at her father, they seemed to be communicating with only a gaze. 

Yeji frowned, not aware that Ryujin needed assistance in personal affairs. She turned towards her friend, her warm dark eyes appearing and taking their rightful place on her face. “Ryujin.” The pink-haired girl lifted her head at the sound of her name, Yeji smiling at her in reassurance. “Ryujin was in the preparation stages of requesting the Turquoise House to court Princess Yeji.” 

“Mother!” Ryujin shouted in embarrassment, her face completely in disarray as she anxiously bit her bottom lip, obviously not knowing what to do in this situation. Yeji blinked once, then turned to her left towards her father who was eerily quiet. He seemed to be in deep thought, finding ways to capitalize on the new knowledge. He looked at Ryujin, who was refusing to look anywhere near the Turquosians, instead setting her eyes on the reports on the table. “Well I suppose we’ve found our treaty.” Was all he said. The Queen nodded at his words. 

Yeji’s lip quirked up in confusion, visibly tired of all the vague phrases. “Can you explain further father?” She asked, glancing at the Queen; she had a small bout of trepidation of what was to come, but she wasn’t sure. The King angled himself towards his right, meeting the curious eyes of his daughter. “A marriage treaty my dear.” He gestured for one of his servants to bring his pouch, containing multiple documents, the Queen mirroring his actions with a smirk on her face.

Ryujin, who was passively watching the cohesiveness of the monarchs, examined Yeji to check if she had any reservations about the new strategic treaty. Yeji only closed her eyes for a small second before nodding.

“I guess it can’t be helped,” The afore-mentioned girl said prior to looking at her new suitor. Ryujin was already looking at her. She always was.

“I wasn’t going to refuse anyway.” Yeji said with a small smile, causing Ryujin to clone the action with a blush on her cheeks.

**_364 days after the attack._ **

“There you are your highness!”

Yeji turned in her pace to find the source of the voice. She saw a small servant behind her, bowing her head in greeting before speaking. “We’ve just received word that Crown Princess Ryujin is coming to stay, and that she holds the last courting gift to be received.” Yeji nodded her head, turning on her heel to walk in the other direction. 

“When is she arriving?” She asked the maid, who was following diligently behind her. 

“Just after dawn your highness.” The servant replied with her eyes set on the floor.

“I assume Chaeryeong is preparing the guest rooms?” She said before crossing across the east wing into the west one, where all the guest apartments were.

The servant replied with a ‘yes’, before Yeji thanked and dismissed her, leaving her with a bow before walking in the direction of the kitchens.

Yeji continued her trek towards the room Ryujin was most familiar with, knowing Chaeryeong was there at this very moment. Yeji allowed herself to think about all the other 6 gifts she received from her suitor, all of them making her smile in some way or another. She honestly she would have loved them either way just because they were from Ryujin herself.

Due to the terms of the treaty, Yeji and Ryujin won’t have to ascend to the throne for another year; into the new royal sovereignty that encases the East, The Plum House. Giving them time to court, and Yeji to learn the ropes of her new position. 

Yeji couldn’t wait to see her last and final gift, knowing that she wouldn’t regret this decision.

Also knowing that she admittedly has fallen in love with the Vermillion Princess Shin Ryujin.

**_1 year after the attack._ **

“You look beautiful, as always.” 

Yeji hit Ryujin’s shoulder in shyness at her lovers’ confession. They were situated in Yeji’s sitting room, hours after Ryujin had arrived and had her appearance with the King. “Stop flattering me and get on with it.” Yeji felt like a toddler as she uttered those words, jutting her bottom lip in hopes it would reveal how eager she was.

“I never knew my Queen was so hasty.” Ryujin said as she opened her travel bag and pulled out a portfolio wrapped in lilac cloth, held together by a white ribbon. Her face suddenly looked somber, as if she was recalling events that were taboo. Yeji reached out and held her hand as she waited for the words her suitor struggled to say. 

Ryujin swallowed her sadness, sobering just enough to speak. “I hope you know,” she started as she grasped Yeji’s hand a little tighter. “I would never want to shadow the tragic event that happened a year ago,” Yeji gulped in remembrance of the exact incident that took place. “But I would like to place something more tolerable beside it.” She finished before smiling gravelly, handing her the brightly colored parcel.

Yeji thanked her while unlatching their hands, her pale hands now going for the ribbon, her actions a little too eager. Ryujin smiled at her _now_ fiance's adorable nature. Yeji ignores her, opting to focus all of her attention on the book in front of her. The leather wrapped pages which were delicately smothered by folds of lilac fabric. 

She glanced at Ryujin curiously before opening the cover, revealing the first page. Yeji gasped in surprise at the recognizable hand-writing, her hand going to cover her mouth as she felt the tears prickle at her eyes. “Is this…” She trailed off, genuinely not aware of what was in front of her. “These are the missives Hyunjin and I shared; all the ones where we discussed our potential courtship.”

Yeji couldn’t hold back the few tears that dropped, her hand wiping them away before they ruined the words on page. “You talked about me for quite a while, I see.” She observed silently, seeing that the pages dated for around 6 months in total, the book a hefty size in her petite hand. Ryujin nodded her head, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. 

“Your well-being was always on the forefront of our minds.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> here she is! my first oneshot.  
> this is also my first royalty au, so please kindly tell me how i did 🥺  
> thank you for reading this mess.


End file.
